Known types of soles for electric steam irons made for example of aluminum ordinarily comprise numerous transverse steam outlet openings to distribute the steam over all the surface of the sole. The transverse openings are distributed over a large portion of the surface of the sole to ensure good moistening of the cloth. However, numerous transverse openings ordinarily give rise to too great a moistening of the cloth as well as moistening of the support on which the cloth to be ironed rests such as an ironing board.